Safe
by secondchanceforoq
Summary: A Missing Year piece written for Day 7 of OQ Week (Late Night Confessions)


**A/N: This is a short piece that was actually written back in April but, as I've only recently found the confidence to post, it stayed buried for my eyes only. This prompt was a nice reminder so I thought I'd share. Set sometime during the Missing Year :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Safe, warm and contented. It had been a long while since Regina felt that way with anyone, if at all. She never expected to feel that way again, no longer thought she deserved it and certainly didn't believe anyone else would. That was until she met Robin, "Thief" as she so fondly nicknamed him.

Their initial relationship was solely based on petty bickering and a battle of strong wills, a stubborn attempt by Regina to ignore the obvious connection between them. She knew his affirmations of care and concern were true but it took several months of his seemingly unstoppable hope speeches, countless sparing matches, which were soon followed by a glorious combination of greedy hands, hungry mouths and tangled limbs, for her to truly find comfort in them. That's how they ended up here tonight, warm and sated, taking comfort in each other's arms, Robin's hand weaving through her hair as has become a habit of his. Their first few nights together ended in silence, Regina making it clear she had no interest in anything more than the physical, but eventually she was able to find comfort in his honesty, his care, his perfectly sculpted arms and those irresistible blue eyes; all of Robin's efforts having been aided, if not bested, by his son, Roland.

It's talk of the littlest merry man that, once again, has Regina opening up more than she ever thought possible. Of course they'd spoken about Henry before but not at great length, not before the Queen recoiled at the now painful memories, the feeling of loss overwhelming any other. Tonight, however, Regina felt as safe as possible given the current risk of attack and is perfectly relaxed in Robin's arms.

As he tells her stories of Roland's younger years, she can't help but recount some of her most cherished moments with her own son. It's not until Robin begins to explain the origin of Roland's name, Marian's grandfather being the inspiration, that the ache in her chest returns from longing to pain.

Noticing the fall in her smile, Robin, with a softness Regina can't help but fall for, immediately enquires as to what's wrong.

"Henry was named after my father," Regina offers, Robin nodding slightly by way of showing his understanding before she continues, "and someone else. Daniel. My fiancé… ex-fiancé, childhood sweetheart to be precise."

"Henry Daniel Mills. It certainly has a ring to it, I'm sure he's quite the charmer."

Regina can't help but let out a small laugh before confirming, "he is. The Heart of the Truest Believer is not something you can easily resist."

"Does he take after his namesakes?" Robin questions.

And oh boy, this is dangerous territory. "Yes, he's like both. In different ways, but, yes, similar. I think his belief mirrors them both; his charm reminds me of Daniel."

"Apologies if I'm overstepping," Robin starts, pausing while he waits for Regina's eyes to meet his, 'is it not painful to have that reminder? Neither of them made it to the new realm, I presume." Their fingers are locked now, Robin tracing small circles on the back of her hand to offer comfort, reassure that she's safe and he's not going anywhere.

"I had to honour them" is all Regina gives at first, trying to find her voice in the silence.

"They both died because of me." More silence. She waits for the judgement she feels is inevitable but it doesn't come. Instead his other arm, the one draped gently over her shoulder, pulls her even closer to his chest, the added warmth again serving to remind her he's still there.

"My father died at my own hand. The Dark Curse required the heart of the thing I loved most." Another pause. "He was convinced I could be happy. That's all I ever wanted but I couldn't share the same faith." Now she's crying, not a side of herself she willing shares with others but she gets the feeling she could never hide from Robin, not now, probably not ever, and he's not leaving.

"Daniel died because he loved me. I told him I wanted to run away, get married, and he gave me a ring. I was stupid enough to think I could actually escape my mother. I couldn't; not then at least." Robin turns his head to place a kiss just below her hairline before she reveals the worst of it all. "She killed him. My mother, Cora, she ripped his heart out and crushed it right in front of me. He never deserved that."

"Neither did you."

Regina looks at him with the most sincere surprise before she scoffs, asserting that she might not have then but she certainly does now, worse in fact.

"What my mother did to Daniel is something I've done to countless others, that's a regret I have to live with for the rest of my life but it's what I deserve."

"I'm not going to tell you to expect every evil deed to go unpunished, and I'm not saying they should either, but you're not her anymore, Regina. You've already made sacrifices for the happiness of others and I see you fighting against old habits every day. You do deserve happiness." With that he lowers his lips to meet hers, nothing heated but another reminder that this is real, he's here and he's not leaving.

They remain in silence for a few blissful moments while their foreheads linger together, hands never parting, before Robin continues, "You may have lost your younger self but you're not the Evil Queen either. You're the woman I-" Regina stops him with wide eyes and a strong hold but before she can actively protest, he brings a hand up to cradle her cheek and finishes, "care for deeply." Regina's features soften as she relaxes, allows her lips to curve up into the most stunning smile, one Robin's sure she doesn't share with just anyone. Her hand reaches up to cover his before she tilts her head and closes the unsatisfying distance between their lips and it's certainly not the chaste kiss of a few moments ago, this has something more, her way of way expressing the words she hasn't yet found.

If Robin were being honest, it is a slight step down from his original intent but she's not ready and he'd never push those boundaries. He's confident they'll get there eventually, when the timing's right. Besides, who is he to complain with her lips on his as he feels them curving into another one of those oh-so-satisfying smiles. He loves her; and the day she finally allows herself to hear it, he'll be right there waiting.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**


End file.
